Yami's Goodbye
by Tech1
Summary: Yami is in the hospital with a fatal sickness, with only days to live how will Yugi react to the loss of his best friend? (THE PREQUIL IS NOW UP!!!! CHECK IT OUT!!!!)
1. The Before Story

Yami's Goodbye

The Prequil

Tech

finished 5/27/03 3:00 PM CT

Yugi's feet lightly padded across the floor as he quietly scrambled to Yami's room, grinning, he slowly opened the door snuck up to the sleeping pharaoh.

"HehHehHeh..." Yugi hopped onto the bed and right onto Yami's stomach, awakening him instantly.

"Maughnawdabach....(my word when I wake up.).....huh?.....Yugi?....Is the world about to end?....."

"*Snicker Snicker * No."

"Am I needed in Egypt?...loyal minion...."

/Yami was dreaming about ruling the world again......./

"No."

"Did Anzu call?"

/You wish..../

"No."

"Do I own someone money again?"

/Owe....money...Again?!/

"No."

"Then what?"

"We are due to the arcade in 2 hours."

"2 Hours? Couldn't you let me sleep for another hour?"

"Yami, It's 11:00, your hair needs to be re-done, and your clothes are all over the floor.... In other words, WAKE UP!" Yugi screamed in Yami's ear. Yami shot out of bed and jumped to the floor. His head began to spin as he fell to the floor and into a coughing fit. Yugi ran to his side.

"Yami! are you all right?"

"*Cough* Cough * Cough * Yea...It was just a headrush." (to all the tall people, don't you hate it when you get up fast and get a headrush? I hate those!)

"Ok. Well go do your hair, it looks horrible."

"Thanks allot." Yami grabbed his hair and bent it all backwards, all the hair products fell out when he shook his head like a dog. (Now for a description of Yami's hair down...) Yami's maroon hair almost reached his ass, and his ends of his bangs laid against the bottom of his ribcage.(Humm, sounds hot...)

Yami grabbed a bag labeled "Yami" Which held bobby pins, combs, pixie dust (Magic ya know?) and other implements of destruction. Yami sectioned his maroon hair and split it into five pieces and taped them together (Ouch). He placed the spikes up and bobby pinned them and coated them in hair glue. He combed up each section and shaped them. Next he glued and bent his bangs to the right form. He pulled out his ruler and measured each piece.

"Perfect!" Yami grinned. He walked downstairs and into the laundry room. He sat in the pile of clean clothes and began to dig around for a good outfit, saying he's in his jammies, (a long black silk jammie top with a embroidered red dragon on the back, and black long silk bottoms with red flames up the side.) (^_~) He decided on his black tank top, a dark blue pair of jeans, a spiked dog collar, a pair of K-Swiss Sneakers, his silver digital watch, his chain link necklace, his half-moon earring, (Left ear), and his black headband.

"I'm ready for another day of beating Tea in DDR!" Yami did a weird spin and stomped a rhythm on the floor. He ran to Yugi's room and grinned as he watched Yugi trying to buckle his boots....

"Having trouble Abiou?"

"Stupid.....*Beep!*......Latch you dumb boot!"

"Hahahah*Cough Cough Cough *"

"Ah HAH! Success!" Yugi stomped the ground and threw his hands up triumphantly.

"Yugi we have five minuets..." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and sprinted towards the garage. Yugi hopped on the back of a Navy moped, Yami was driving. They sped off, as fast as a moped can go, to the arcade. As they arrived at the arcade, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, and Ryou were waiting.

"Your late!" Anzu complained as the entered.

"What, do you feel something special about today, your still gunna lose." Yami pointed out. Anzu stuck her tongue out at him. Yami mocked her, but adding in a weird sound and crossing his eyes. Anzu giggled.

"Bakura, wanna play Pod Racer?" Ryou asked innocently. Everyone who commonly went to the arcade knew that Bakura, and Ryou were the devils of the twin pod racers. Star Wars Pod Racing.... People would just forfeit if those two showed up.

"Is that a challenge?" Bakura playfully asked, pointing a finger at Ryou like a gun.

"I guess so!" And they were gone...

"Hey Jou? up to a game of laser tag?" Honda asked.

"Bring it!" Jounouchi grinned and Honda and he ran around the corner, hot on each other's heels.

"Well Yami, Yugi," Anzu said tapping her foot impatiently, "Are you ready to dance or not?!" She glared at Yami in particular. Yami glared back at her, Anzu glared, Yami glared, Anzu growled, Yami growled, Anzu blinked. Yami threw up his fist...

"Just can't win can you Anzu?"

"*humph!*" Yugi sweatdropped, and looked at the two bickering Koi's[1].

"Uh.....let's go." Anzu turned around and pouted as Yami did the same just grinning. Yugi and Anzu ran up to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. It was Yugi's pick, and he chose "Drop the Bomb" after about 1.5 mins. of dancing, Anzu was declared winner with a "A" and Yugi with a "B".

"You may have beaten Yugi, But I wont go down so easy!" Yami said rolling his eyes at her just to be annoying. Anzu glared at Yami as he jumped up to the platform.

"Prepare to loose again!" Yami placed his left foot on the = arrow, and his right on the = arrow. Anzu placed both feet in the center square. Yami's song, "Dead End" blasted through the speakers as the combatants (Can I call them that?) busted out their best moves, Anzu's all consisting of spins and fancy moves, and Yami's full of stomps and the use of his arms to hit keys also. Half way through the song when the sirens were going off, Yugi noticed that Yami was sweating more than usual. Yami's screen began to flash the words "BOO!" constantly. Anzu and Yugi both noticed this. Yami suddenly fainted and fell off the platform, his face beat red and with sweat streaming down his face.

"Yami!" Yugi ran to his side and propped him up. He coughed really hard and blood began to gather on his hand, which he was using...to cover his mouth. (I coulda worded that better.....) 

"Yami! Yami! Anzu go call an ambulance!!! Hurry!" People began to gather around the two. Ryou and Bakura, hearing the ruckus, ran over to the abiou's. 

"Yami! Yugi what in goodnesses's sake happened?!" Ryou stammered, fear clearly written on his face.

"I-I-I don't know! H-He was just playing DDR a-and he suddenly collapsed!" Yugi cried, tears running down his face. Bakura whispered something to Ryou and ran towards the Laser Tag room, where Honda and Jounouchi were sitting and sweating on the floor by the door. Apparently they were tired...from....laser tag.....(WE HOPE!.....oops....I got of subject again.....I once played Laser tag at a arcade called Planet X and it was really tiring, but it was fun! Oops! off the subject again!) 

"Honda! Katsuya! The pharaoh's collapsed! He coughing up blood and all that good stuff!" Bakura reported. Jounouchi and Honda jumped to their feet. They followed Bakura back to Yugi, Yami, and Anzu where the ambulance had finally arrived and was lifting Yami onto a stretcher. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth and he was gasping for air. One of the EMT's yelled something at another. The EMT placed an oxygen mask on Yami and they hoisted him into the ambulance. They turned to the group of friends.

"We can take one of you with us." Yugi stepped forward, wiping his eyes.

"I'll go."

"It's ok little boy, your.....brother? will be ok."

"I'm fifteen." Yugi stated.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please hurry though." Yugi jumped in and the ambulance sped off. Anzu began sobbing. Ryou turned from the site and said something to Bakura in English. (They're in JAPAN. So, even though this story is written in English they are truly speaking Japanese) 

"Hey we are going home and then we're going to the hospital, ok?" Ryou said nodding to what Bakura was saying. Anzu nodded and the left. Joey stared blankly at the ambulance as it sped off. Honda looked to the group

"Hey, I'm heading to the hospital. I'll see you two later." Jou nodded and Honda left. Jou looked to the distressed teen next to him. He slowly kneeled before her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"Let's go to the hospital ok?" Jou looked at Anzu, who was still crying.

"Ok..." and they left.......

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Yugi hugged his knees while he awaited news on his partner. His eyes moved across the room at a woman who was sobbing and clutching onto a man who must of been her husband. Their daughter had just died, the doctor informed them. Yugi pulled his eyes from the heartbreaking sight down the hall at Honda who must've just arrived. He was followed by Anzu Jounouchi Bakura and Ryou. Anzu and Jou sat on either side of him. Jou placed a hand on his shoulder and Anzu laid her head on his shoulder. Yugi drew into himself more as the doctor who had first spoken to him walked down the hall. Yugi pulled himself together and walked towards the doctor awaiting the news.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but......."

"What?" Yugi asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid that your brother has a very advanced case of leukemia, a form of cancer. He only has a few days left to live.....I'm sorry." Yugi fell to his knees and huddled up into another ball silently crying. Anzu grabbed Honda and started to sob into his coat as he wrapped his arms around her. Jou sat next to Yugi. Ryou and Bakura sat down and Ryou started crying. after a few minutes they headed up to Yami's room. He was laying down holding a GBA in front of his face. He clicked it off and smiled weakly at Yugi and the group.

"Hey....." He croaked. Yugi ran over to him and threw his arms around Yami's neck.

"Yami!!!!" He sobbed. Yami patted him on the head.

"You can't leave me! You can't leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yugi, I'm sorry................."

//I'm sorry.........//

************************************************************************

Wow That took me a really long time to write! Well, due to popular request, that was the prequil, don't forget to review before you leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. It Starts

Yami's Goodbye

PG 

Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic, but the idea was all mine!

oh and I read the GREAT book Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes 

before I wrote this

Begun:4-27-02

Finished:4-28-02 11:40A.M

/Yugi thought-speak/

//Yami thought-speak//

Yami is kinda OOC

{1} Ok this card "Doma the Angel of Silence" that I say Yugi draws at 

random, is the card I actually drew at random from my deck. I'm not kidding! 

I swear upon my duel monsters deck!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami's Goodbye

Tech

*Beep.........Beep*

"Oh Yami," sobbed Yugi.

"Hey dun' worry bout' it Yug, He'll get better....." Joey said, a little unsure 

of what he was saying.

/Yami why are you in the hospital, why did you have to be diagnosed with, 

Leukemia? I didn't even know it was possible for someone, 

or something, like you to even get sick, as sick as this....../

//Yu...gi//

/YAMI!?/

//Don't......w-worry about.....me...... You have......to be st-strong, strong 

enough......for the b-both .......of us.....//

/But...but how can I be strong if my strength is gone? Yami you are my 

strength....../

//Yugi.........I want.......to speak.........to all.......of you.....with my......voice//

/All right/

"Hey Bakura, YamiB, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Could you, come here Yami wants to talk...."

"Coming!"

*Yami begun to fold something*

*Blip......Beep........blip.......Beep*

Yami set down a paper crane then spoke up, his voice hoarse and breathy,

"I don't......want a..........s-sappy.........con-conversation, but I am.........afraid 

that.....I don't have.......much time left....."His eyes dropped to look at his 

hands. Tristan looked at the floor, Bakura just stood there in disbelief, 

YamiBakura set his hand on Bakura's shoulder in effort to comfort him. 

Joey's eyes began to water, Tea burst out in tears, and Yugi gripped Yami's 

hand, "NO!" he yelled, standing up from the bedside.

"Yami, you can't just give up like this! I'm sure you'll get better! I won't 

believe this! I WON'T!" Yugi turned and ran out the door knocking Tristan 

down, tears flowing down his face. He raced down the hall and out of the 

hospital. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. It was a warm night, though 

the wind blew with the force of a tornado. Yugi pulled out his cards from his 

pocket.

"Tell me, what does the future hold for Yami?" He pulled out a card, Doma 

the Angel of Silence{1} This fairy rules over death, and administers it when 

necessary, oh no......" he slid the card back into the deck and put them away.

*Thunk* 

Yugi's grandpa walked over to Yugi and set a hand on his shoulder. Yugi 

looked up at him, "Grandpa!" then jumped to his feet and hugged him, 

sobbing.

"Grandpa! Yami's gonna die!"

"Shh...Yugi calm down, don't loose faith."

"But the cards said so!" Grandpa gave him a odd look.

"I drew Doma the Angel of Silence!"

"Do you believe in the cards?"

"Yes...."

"Were you thinking negative thoughts? The heart of the cards respond to what 

you are feeling."

*sniff*

"C'mon Yugi....let's go see Yami."

***

Tea leaned down and embraced Yami, still crying. Yami surprisingly 

returned the hug. Yami let go and grabbed his Millennium Puzzle, staring at 

it. Yugi and his grandpa knocked then entered, Yugi's Grandpa was holding a 

bag full of something. Yugi still had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting that way..."

"Tha-that's ok....." Yami sadly stated.

"Yami, everyone has been making these for you, we know that you read 

Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes and we all are supporting you," He 

dumped the bag of paper cranes on Yami's bed," The green ones' are Joey's, 

the blue are Tea's, the red are Tristan's, the silver are Bakura's and Yami 

Bakura's, the yellow are Yugi's, and the purple are mine," he held up a large 

gold crane, "And this was made and signed by all of us."

Yami stared at the hundred cranes, he looked up tears clearly showing 

on his face, "Thank....y-you, *sniff* I just......wish.....I could live,........and 

guide you Aibou........" he looked at Yugi.

*Blip.......blip.........blip.......................blip*

"Yami, I don't want you to die!" Yugi began to sob again and buried his face 

into Yami's shoulder. Yami began to take gasping breaths...

"Joey.....I wish that......you and Mai.......are happy.......Tristan*huff*......please 

guide Yugi........*huff* Tea,.....please keep.......everyone 

happy,.......Bakura......I hope you and your.......Yami get along......Yami 

Bakura.......please be kind.......to him..........Grandpa.....please keep 

Yugi.......*huff* safe......for me..............*huff huff* Yugi.......don't mourn for 

me...........I have been..........guides to........many people........But.......you are 

the.....kindest........ever........please," Yami ruffled Yugi's hair," don't 

change............"

*blip.......................blip......................blip....................................blip*

"Good bye......here I come........Ra...." 

Yami took his last breath

*Flat tone*

_______________________________________________

"YAMI!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang looked at Yami's tomb, most tombs have a symbol of their 

religion on it. Yami had a Egyptian Ankh (on-kh) on it. It read,

Yami Muto

0,B.C-April, 28, 2002

Born a Pharaoh in Egypt

A great friend

Died of Leukemia 

Yugi set some flowers in front of the grave, and he set his Duel 

monsters deck their too. The grave was surrounded by flowers, and cards.

"Well Yami, I'll respect your last request, I'll stay myself..."

Joey, Tristan, Bakura, YamiB, and Tea walked up behind Yugi. Yugi turned to 

them, they nodded and walked away.

The End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sniff* I'm in tears crud, oh bout the grave, behold the power of 

Cheeseyness. Well you better Review or I'll use my hacking powers and hunt 

you down, Have a nice day~ ^_~


	3. Drowning

Chapter 2

The Sequel 

Lady Tech Bakura

I have to thank, all the people who reviewed, well nice reviews 

anyway, 

*Smacks all....... not nice reviewers* Thanks! ^_~

So as promised, The SEQUEL to Yami's Goodbye

{1} In the show after Yugi and Yami beat Pegasus, Bakura takes the Mill. 

Eye from him so he has 2 items. I think

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi turned to his friends, they nodded and walked away. Silently 

everyone left to head home until all that were Yugi and Tea.

"Yugi, Will you be all right getting home by yourself?" Tea asked sadly. She 

received no answer and started to get worried.

"Yugi?"

"..........."

"Hey Yugi, are you all right?"

/No.......I will never be all right again....../

"Yugi?"

/He left me........He Left Me ALONE!!!!!!! I'm always ALONE! Everyone 

even my PARENTS left me ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!/

"Oh my god, Yugi what's happening to you!?" Tea screamed. Yugi's hair had 

turned deep black, and his bangs were light silverish/white. His eyes 

morphed into a deep crimson, like blood, he grew to Yami's height, his blue 

coat and white shirt dissolved revealing a 

black leather tank top with 3 

buckles on it, one across his neck, one across his chest, and one over his 

stomach. His sneakers turned into black army-like boots, and his pants were 

black shiny leather. Last his Sennen Puzzle turned dark black.

"What the he-" Yugi grabbed a card and threw it into the air, it disappeared. 

Yugi jumped inhumanly high and was carried off by a yellow and red dragon 

that appeared from the air.

"That was.....Curse Of Dragon!!!!(note :from here on it's called the Cursed 

Dragon Kay'?)

"I have to call the others!" Tea raced home.

******************************************************************

/Yami.......you never were my abiou......partners don't leave each other 

ALONE!/ Yugi waited for a reply, and didn't receive one.

/What am I thinking..........I am loosing it, Yami couldn't help but die....../ 

Yugi felt a sharp pain in his head, he fell from Cursed Dragon to the cement 

sidewalk screaming. He propped himself up on his uninjured arm, panting and 

shaking with confusion.

His eyes flashed to a darker red.

/He wanted me to be alone............He WANTED to see me suffer!/

Then he felt like a dagger was being driven into his heart, he screamed again.

/He didn't mean it......I'm sure he's sorry for leaving me alone.......it wasn't 

his fault......./ The sharp pain in his head returned....

/Now it's time for 

revenge...........HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!/

******************************************************************

"Hi Mr.Wheeler, is Joey home?"

"Um...JOEY!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ACK FEEDBACK!!!"

"Here he is......"

"ow........thanks."

"Hey, whatup' and who is it?"

"Joey get serious, it's Tea, and we've got trouble!"

"Oh, what's happening?"

"Yugi has flipped! I think something is seriously wrong!"

"Spill."

"He was being so silent after you all left, I looked away then back at him, but 

he didn't look like Yugi any more, he looked........"

"Looked?"

"Evil........but sad at the same time. His eyes were dark red, his hair silver 

and black, he kinda looked like Yami!"

"Where did he go?"

"He flew away!"

"The hell?"

"I'll explain when you get here! I have to call Bakura and Tristan still, maybe 

Bakura knows something about what's happening."

"How would he know?"

"Idiots say what...."

"What?"

"Exactly.."

"Huh? Nevermind ...How would Bakura know?"

"He has a item idiot. Well, Yami Bakura may know something.."

"Yeah......good idea, I'll call Tristan, You call Ryou!"

"Gotcha!" Tea hung up and called Bakura's house.

"Hello?" a adult male asked from the other line.

"Hi it's Tea, Is Ryou or Yami there?"

"Uh......I think those two are upstairs, hold on...........Ryou, Yami phone 

call!!!! Ok I'll tell her! Tea? Yami told me that they don't feel well and to 

take a message."

"Please tell them it's about Yugi, it's really important!"

"Ok Ryou is coming...here..."

"*Sniff* Hello?"

"Ryou are you two ok?"

"We will be......What's the problem?"

"I'll explain later! Meet me at my house will you? It concerns Yugi...Bring 

you items {1}also! ok?"

"OK be there soon!" *Click*

Tea set down the phone......

~ Oh Yugi, What's happened to you? ~

******************************************************************

Yugi walked down a lighted street looking for havoc to cause.......

/Huh./ Yugi saw a baby bird flopping around on the ground and laughed. He 

pulled out the " Silver Bow and Arrow" Card. A silver bow and arrow 

appeared in his hand. Yugi fitted the arrow, pulled back, and released the 

arrow at the baby bird, which was skewered through the stomach. He walked 

over to the dead bird.

"Such a defenseless creature!" Yugi lifted his boot and brought it down on 

the bird with a sickening crack. Blood oozed from the sides. Yugi glared at 

the mess and walked away. 

"This is starting to get boring........" Yugi threw the 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' 

card up in the air. Gaia appeared. Yugi told Gaia to get lost and he did, 

leaving his horse. Yugi got on the horse and rode off into the direction of 

Tea's house, hoping for some revenge.

******************************************************************

"Thanks for coming over....."

"Hey no prob Tea now explain HOW Yugi flew away please." Joey stated.

"After he went all messed up he threw his Cursed Dragon card in the air and 

it actually appeared and carried Yugi away!"

"Yami do you know what happened?" Ryou asked.

"I have a slight idea, this has happened before."

"Well can you explain?"

"Yes. Holders of millennium items all have spirits, or what we call Yamis'. 

Well every so often the power of the item will cause the Yami' to go insane, 

that is if they 

have something to crack over. Like me when I first met Ryou, I was locked 

on stealing all seven items, so I turned cruel, until Yami Yugi saved my soul. 

Well I'm guessing that all the grief that Yugi is feeling has corrupted him, it 

would of caused Yami Yugi to loose it. But he wasn't there so it affected 

Yugi instead. Does that make sense to you?"

"It does......." Tea sadly said......"Poor Yugi"

"I wonder where he is......" Joey said.

*Clack clack...... clack clack......clack clack*

"What's that?"

"Sounds like a horse!" Bakura said.

"A horse? In our city at this time of night?"

"Well it sounds it."

*CLACK CLACK..........CLACK CLACK...........*

"It's getting closer...." Tea said. Tristan looked out Tea's window, what he 

saw amazed him.

"That is one BIG purple horse!"

"Purple?!" Joey asked in amazement.

"Yea idiot that's what I said!"

"Watch it......"

"Shut it you two it may be Yugi! Weather that's a good or bad thing, we'll 

have to find out...................."'

******************************************************************

~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*

Well that's a good place to leave off I think. Again I'm sorry for not havin' 

this up before, MAJOR writers block!

Yugi: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I KILLED A BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Gags Yugi with a used gym sock* X@

Heheeheheheheheheh........

Oh Yeah Yami Bakura is VERY OOC In all the chapters if you haven't 

noticed..................But I like him nice instead of abusive. So there!

Review or I'll sick Summoned Skull on you!!!!!! Thanks!

Summoned Skull: *drinks milk from the jug, laughs, and then puts the rest 

back in fridge before Tech notices and sneaks away*

*Dark Magician walks over to the fridge, pulls out the milk, drinks some out 

of the jug, makes a disgusted face, spits milk back into the jug and puts it 

away.*

Tech: I'm thirsty.........*Opens fridge, looks at the milk, then a can of coke, 

then the milk, then the coke*

Tech's mom: Drink some milk Tech! you drink too much coke! When will you start drinking the right drinks HUH? Does your health even concern you?! Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Blaaaaaaa?!?!?!??(Ok enough!)

Tech: FINE!! *Pulls out the milk and drinks some from the jug*

....................................what is that taste?!!?!??!?!?!?!? 

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YUCK! (Note: Dark magician has purple 

spit ok?) *Looks in jug and sees purple stuff in it..........* EWWW I don't 

wanna know!!!! *Spits milk back in the jug, puts it back. Walks away and 

watches and laughs as her mom pours some to drink*

^_~* Will Tech ever find out what Summoned Skull and the Dark Magician 

did? In the next, and last, chapter we'll find out!

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon holds up a sign saying "See you next chapter!"

^ /\ ^

/ \ ____________

| oo | | See you | 

\ '' / | Next |

/ \/ \ |_Chapter!____|

/ | | \ |_|

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon ^


	4. There and Gone

Yami's Goodbye

Chapter 3

Sad Ending

Tech

Thanks All you nice Reviewers!!!!!! Oh and about that summoned skull milk thing he was forced to eat 

the worst tasting thing in the world................Mecrab.......Ewww.....*shudders* And I laughed 

HAHA!!!!!!

I dont Own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!! DUH!!!!!! If I did I'd be rich and not bothering to write this!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got the idea for this songfic/last chapter from a song by Nickelback called "Good Times Gone" Great 

song.......And at the end of this fic you have to use your imagination!!!!!!!!

This is the "Sad Ending" This has a sad ending Duh! The next chapter is the same thing as this, just 

with the "Happy Ending". Read either one or both!!!!!!!

* Yugi called Yami his "Brother"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi grinned as he climbed off his horse and looked up to Tea's window to see all of them look 

at him in horror. He began to laugh, his laugh being shrill, then very evil. He turned his back to the 

window and his shoulders shook with more laughter. He pulled his Yami card out......Yami...............He 

shook his head to clear what he was thinking. He threw the card up and the day turned to night, all 

the street lights shattered, all the glass, even the light bulbs in Tea's house shattered, leaving 

COMPLETE darkness through the city. Yugi could still see perfectly, seeing as though this is where his 

soul lived now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 mins. before

"It IS Yugi! See what I mean?! That is Gaia's horse! Just look at him! I wasn't lying!" Screamed Tea.

"It's fear that this is much worse than I thought........." sighed Yami Bakura.

"C-can we h-help him?!" stammered Joey.

"Yes..........But we MUST act quickly! Outside now! If he does what I think he will."

"HAAAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Tea fell to the ground covering her ears from the laugh. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura did the same. 

It had no effect to Yami Bakura. 

"Quickly," Yami Bakura closed his eyes," Get away from the window!!!!!" 

Joey drug Tea from the window right as the glass shattered, Yami Bakura dashed in front of Bakura to shield him from the attack, but he had many shards thrown into his back. He screamed in 

pain. 

"Yami! Are you allright?! Thank you! Are you OK?!" Bakura asked in horror.

"I-I'm fine.......Get out of the house!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi did another shrill laugh as they were met by complete darkness when they left the house.

"I can't see!!!" Tea said.

"Your not supposed to........" said Yugi dully, in his normal voice, which didn't change at all during this.

"I can......You three stay there, I'm gonna brighten things up!" Yelled Yami Bakura.

"Hey! I can see too!" Joey chirped.

"Your his closest friend.......I see..... Stay there!" Yami Bakura tossed the "Heaven's Light" field card 

into the air. Light flooded over the area.

"Take that!"

"Nice trick, did a amateur teach you that?" Yugi snorted. He pulled out the "Curse of Dragon", 

"Thunder Dragon", and the "Polymerization" card and threw them all into the air, creating the mighty 

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800 atk.)

"A personal favorite..."

"Heh! I can make better!" 

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1"

+

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2"

+

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #3"

+

"Polymerization" 

=

"The Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon" (3000 atk)

"Will you listen to me now?!" Yami Bakura asked.

"Fine. You have my attention." Yugi replied. He snapped his fingers and his dragon disappeared. Yami 

Bakura did the same.

"Does you soul want to return to normal? Do you want to live the rest of your life out live this? Suffering 

from sorrow.......Or would learn to accept the fact that Yami's gone, and that you can't do a thing about 

it. Then live a normal life?"

Yugi closed his eyes, choosing between the two.

"I'll think about it. But watch your backs! If I choose to stay like this, your the first targets!" He turned 

and walked away, then disappeared.

"It's not over....." Sighed Yami Bakura, wincing from the pain in his back. He looked at the three.

"Yami, I think we need to go to our house. It's out of town a bit but we can walk and the glass shouldn't 

of shattered.... Also we need to get that stuff out of your back, lets g-."

Bakura was cut of when all the darkness turned back into day. They all headed to Bakura's 

house, er.....mansion.

*****************************At Bakura's house*****************************************

"OW!"

"Big baby..."

"OI! Be careful back there!"

"Oh shut it."

"Tea! OW OW OW OW!"

"There done! You act like a baby!" Tea said mocking him.

"*Mumble*" Yami Bakura tried to get up but Tea pushed him down.

"What?!"

"The stingy stuff and then the band aids!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi walked down the street passing a group of duelists that were competing In a week long 

tournament. He had dropped out after Yami died. He recognized some of the duelists there, Mai, 

Weevil, Rex, and, huh?!, Seto Kaiba!

"Huh? Is that you Yugi?" Seto asked, not recognizing his new looks. Yugi looked at him and nodded. 

Weevil, Mai, and Rex heard Seto and went over.

"Yugi.....I.....uh like you hair........." Mai stuttered.

"Humph!" Weevil and Rex said walking away.

"Sorry about your brother* Yugi." Seto said.

"You know?!" Yugi said petrified.

"All of this tournament's duelists do. Everyone wanted to know where the great Yugi was. Your Grampa 

told the officials." Mai said.

Yugi looked down and ran off...He walked down the street with a American song he heard on the 

radio playing in his head.

~ Lost it on the chesterfield ~

~ Or maybe on the gambling wheel ~

~ Lost it in a diamond mine ~

~ It's dark as hell and hard to find ~

~ Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree ~

~ You can look around but you still wont see ~

~ What I'm looking for ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ All that stupid fun, and all that shit we've done ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Well I still don't know ~

~ Out in the back in the old corn field ~

~ Underneath the tractor wheel ~

~ Thought I'd dig 'till I found it first ~

~ Broke my back and died of thirst ~

~ Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to God ~

~ You can sell off everything you've got ~

~ And you still won't know ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ All that stupid fun, and all that shit we've done ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Well you still don't know ~

~ It ain't carved of stone or made of wood ~

~ And if you pay for it then it ain't no good ~

~ And you still won't know ~ 

~ What I'm looking for ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ All that stupid fun, and all that shit we've done ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

Yugi found himself infront of Yami's grave

"Yami Muto" Yugi repeated. " You didn't want me too be like this did you? I-I-I'm sorry I didn't respect 

your last request. I'm horrible, Abiou. What kind of person am I? I have hurt many people, even my 

friends....." Yugi turned around and began to walk away.

*Flutter flutter shuffle*

"What's that? Sounds like wings" Yugi turned around.

"Wha-?" There was a person sitting on Yami's grave, He was completely covered in white, he was 

slightly transparent with large, beautiful, feathery, wings. He had a floating gold halo around his spiked 

up hair. He looked at Yugi sadly with his large purple eyes. He flew over to Yugi and wrapped his wings 

around him. When he pulled back. Yugi was back to normal, red and black hair, gold bangs, blue coat, 

white shirt, blue pants, white and black shoes, purple eyes, and a gold Sennen Puzzle.

"Thank you....."

"Remember me, fate tells me we will meet again soon..." the figure said, pulling out one of his longest 

feathers and handing it to Yugi. The wind picked up and the white figure dissolved into dust and flew 

away.

Yugi Muto died the next day in his sleep, the feather in his hand.

Yugi's grave was next to Yami's,

Yugi Muto

May, 8, 1988-June, 21, 2002

Duel Monster National Champion

Had many friends

Unknown reason for death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No Fair! I want a rematch!!!!"

"Again Yugi?! Just face it I'm better than you..."

"Oh Yeah?!" Yugi pulled one of Yami's feathers out. 

"Ow!"

"Haha.."

"I'm still a better Duelist."

"Hey, It was MY grave that said Duel Monster National Champion, not yours!"

"Whatever.....One more match."

"How come we have to sit on clouds?"

"It's heaven ,get used to it..." Yami pulled on Yugi's wings.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Payback!"

"Yeah, sure, c'mon let's begin..."

~Fin~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK There's the sad ending!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACTUALL FINISHED A STORY BOOYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Ahem* Hope you liked it!

Please Review!


	5. Back and Well

Yami's Goodbye

Chapter 3

Happy Ending

Tech

Thanks All you nice Reviewers!!!!!! Oh and about that summoned skull milk thing he was forced to eat 

the worst tasting thing in the world................Dry meatloaf.......Ewww.....*shudders* And I laughed 

HAHA!!!!!!

I dont Own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!! DUH!!!!!! If I did I'd be rich and not bothering to write this!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got the idea for this songfic/last chapter from a song by Nickelback called "Good Times Gone" Great 

song.......And at the end of this fic you have to use your imagination!!!!!!!!

This is the "Happy Ending" This has a happy ending, Duh! The previous chapter is the same thing as this, just 

with the "Sad Ending". Read either one or both!!!!!!!

* Yugi called Yami his "Brother"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi grinned as he climbed off his horse and looked up to Tea's window to see all of them look 

at him in horror. He began to laugh, his laugh being shrill, then very evil. He turned his back to the 

window and his shoulders shook with more laughter. He pulled his Yami card out......Yami...............He 

shook his head to clear what he was thinking. He threw the card up and the day turned to night, all 

the street lights shattered, all the glass, even the light bulbs in Tea's house shattered, leaving 

COMPLETE darkness through the city. Yugi could still see perfectly, seeing as though this is where his 

soul lived now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 mins. before

"It IS Yugi! See what I mean?! That is Gaia's horse! Just look at him! I wasn't lying!" Screamed Tea.

"It's fear that this is much worse than I thought........." sighed Yami Bakura.

"C-can we h-help him?!" stammered Joey.

"Yes..........But we MUST act quickly! Outside now! If he does what I think he will."

"HAAAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Tea fell to the ground covering her ears from the laugh. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura did the same. 

It had no effect to Yami Bakura. 

"Quickly," Yami Bakura closed his eyes," Get away from the window!!!!!" 

Joey drug Tea from the window right as the glass shattered, Yami Bakura dashed in front of Bakura to shield him from the attack, but he had many shards thrown into his back. He screamed in 

pain. 

"Yami! Are you allright?! Thank you! Are you OK?!" Bakura asked in horror.

"I-I'm fine.......Get out of the house!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi did another shrill laugh as they were met by complete darkness when they left the house.

"I can't see!!!" Tea said.

"Your not supposed to........" said Yugi dully, in his normal voice, which didn't change at all during this.

"I can......You three stay there, I'm gonna brighten things up!" Yelled Yami Bakura.

"Hey! I can see too!" Joey chirped.

"Your his closest friend.......I see..... Stay there!" Yami Bakura tossed the "Heaven's Light" field card 

into the air. Light flooded over the area.

"Take that!"

"Nice trick, did a amateur teach you that?" Yugi snorted. He pulled out the "Curse of Dragon", 

"Thunder Dragon", and the "Polymerization" card and threw them all into the air, creating the mighty 

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800 atk.)

"A personal favorite..."

"Heh! I can make better!" 

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1"

+

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2"

+

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #3"

+

"Polymerization" 

=

"The Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon" (3000 atk)

"Will you listen to me now?!" Yami Bakura asked.

"Fine. You have my attention." Yugi replied. He snapped his fingers and his dragon disappeared. Yami 

Bakura did the same.

"Does you soul want to return to normal? Do you want to live the rest of your life out live this? Suffering 

from sorrow.......Or would learn to accept the fact that Yami's gone, and that you can't do a thing about 

it. Then live a normal life?"

Yugi closed his eyes, choosing between the two.

"I'll think about it. But watch your backs! If I choose to stay like this, your the first targets!" He turned 

and walked away, then disappeared.

"It's not over....." Sighed Yami Bakura, wincing from the pain in his back. He looked at the three.

"Yami, I think we need to go to our house. It's out of town a bit but we can walk and the glass shouldn't 

of shattered.... Also we need to get that stuff out of your back, lets g-."

Bakura was cut of when all the darkness turned back into day. They all headed to Bakura's 

house, er.....mansion.

*****************************At Bakura's house*****************************************

"OW!"

"Big baby..."

"OI! Be careful back there!"

"Oh shut it."

"Tea! OW OW OW OW!"

"There done! You act like a baby!" Tea said mocking him.

"*Mumble*" Yami Bakura tried to get up but Tea pushed him down.

"What?!"

"The stingy stuff and then the band aids!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi walked down the street passing a group of duelists that were competing In a week long 

tournament. He had dropped out after Yami died. He recognized some of the duelists there, Mai, 

Weevil, Rex, and, huh?!, Seto Kaiba!

"Huh? Is that you Yugi?" Seto asked, not recognizing his new looks. Yugi looked at him and nodded. 

Weevil, Mai, and Rex heard Seto and went over.

"Yugi.....I.....uh like you hair........." Mai stuttered.

"Humph!" Weevil and Rex said walking away.

"Sorry about your brother* Yugi." Seto said.

"You know?!" Yugi said petrified.

"All of this tournament's duelists do. Everyone wanted to know where the great Yugi was. Your Grampa 

told the officials." Mai said.

Yugi looked down and ran off...He walked down the street with a American song he heard on the 

radio playing in his head.

~ Lost it on the chesterfield ~

~ Or maybe on the gambling wheel ~

~ Lost it in a diamond mine ~

~ It's dark as hell and hard to find ~

~ Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree ~

~ You can look around but you still wont see ~

~ What I'm looking for ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ All that stupid fun, and all that shit we've done ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Well I still don't know ~

~ Out in the back in the old corn field ~

~ Underneath the tractor wheel ~

~ Thought I'd dig 'till I found it first ~

~ Broke my back and died of thirst ~

~ Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to God ~

~ You can sell off everything you've got ~

~ And you still won't know ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ All that stupid fun, and all that shit we've done ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Well you still don't know ~

~ It ain't carved of stone or made of wood ~

~ And if you pay for it then it ain't no good ~

~ And you still won't know ~ 

~ What I'm looking for ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

~ All that stupid fun, and all that shit we've done ~

~ Where the good times gone ~

Yugi found himself infront of Yami's grave

"Yami Muto" Yugi repeated. " You didn't want me too be like this did you? I-I-I'm sorry I didn't respect 

your last request. I'm horrible, Abiou. What kind of person am I? I have hurt many people, even my 

friends....." Yugi turned around and began to walk away.

*Flutter flutter shuffle*

"What's that? Sounds like wings" Yugi turned around.

"Wha-?" There was a person sitting on Yami's grave, He was completely covered in white, he was 

slightly transparent with large, beautiful, feathery, wings. He had a floating gold halo around his spiked 

up hair. He looked at Yugi sadly with his large purple eyes. He flew over to Yugi and wrapped his wings 

around him. When he pulled back. Yugi was back to normal, red and black hair, gold bangs, blue coat, 

white shirt, blue pants, white and black shoes, purple eyes, and a gold Sennen Puzzle.

"Thank you....."

"Remember me.. I'll be waiting" the figure said, pulling out one of his longest 

feathers and handing it to Yugi. The wind picked up and the white figure dissolved into dust and flew 

away. Yugi sighed and walked home. When he got there his friends were talking to his grampa.

"Yugi!" the all said in surprise.

"You're back to normal!" Tea said hugging him. Yugi blushed.

"How?" Joey asked. 

"I ran into someone I knew, he gave me this." He held up the long white feather. "And he turned me back to myself!" Yugi said happily.

"Good, let us hope this never happens again." Yami Bakura said.

"It's good to see you sane Yugi." Tristan said.

"Yeah," Bakura added.

//Guess what?//

/YAMI!!!!/

//Yup, I can talk to you still, but,//

/But what?/

//I have to stay in the puzzle, unless we share the body like we used to.//

/Fine with me! Let's do it! Watch for Tea.../

//Why?//

/You'll see/

Yugi was surrounded in light then transformed into Yami.

"YAMI!!!!!!" Tea yelled hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe.

//I see what you mean Yugi//

"Your alive!?" Gasped Bakura

"Yes, but I do not have my own form, I have to share with Yugi."

"Who cares?" Joey said

"So how are you alive?"

"Something told me it wasn't my time......"

/It's so good to have you back Yami/

//I'm glad you think so Yugi.//

~Fin~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK There's the Happy ending!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACTUALL FINISHED A STORY BOOYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Ahem* Hope you liked it!

Please Review!

__

(( ))

=| |=

---


End file.
